


Area 51

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, An AU no one asked for, An au one person actually asked for, Anal, Anal Fingering, BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fingering, Fluff, Galra Keith, Keith has two dicks, Lance breaks Keith out of area 51, M/M, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Soulmates, Top Keith (Voltron), area 51 AU, klance, mentions of mpreg, not really - Freeform, they mentioned it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: The raid was supposed to be a meme, people lining up outside with their signs and dumb music. But Lance knew there was actually something in there. There was something there and he was going to find out what it was. Lance was breaking in, and he was clapping some alien cheeks.





	Area 51

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/gifts).

> Thanks to Anne, for suggesting that I do this. It's super dumb and it's just shameless smut, but I loved writing every minute of it. I hope you enjoy and drop me a comment letting me know what you think!

_ 02:32] Lance you’re an idiot _

_ [02:33] You’re gonna get yourself killed _

_ [02:33] This was supposed to be a meme please don’t kill yourself _

_ [02:34] Hunk you worry too much _

_ [02:35] I’ll be fine _

_ [02:35] I’m heading in now so I gtg _

_ [02:36] I’ll text you after I get a hot alien lover _

_ [02:37] Great and I’ll start planning your funeral _

Lance turned his phone off after scoffing at Hunk’s last text and shoved it in his pocket. Couldn’t have the government catching him off of something as stupid as his snap map being on. He’d seen the tik tok from an hour ago, he knew that was how they dragged out that teenage girl. She was an idiot, Lance had decided. And he was determined  _ not _ to be an idiot. He was getting into Area 51, finding some hot alien babes, and clapping some alien cheeks. Or his name wasn’t Lance Charles McClain.

He’d dug his way underneath the fence and was banking on the fact that the crowd of Naruto runners were distracting the main amount of guards to allow Lance to at least slip inside. He knew all the right spots to run to be out of sight of the hundreds of security cameras- after all. He had trained for this day. He did research, ran laps, lifted weights- he was getting in. He ducked behind walls, and storage crates (Which were likely filled with alien secrets) and made his way to a back door. Locked as he suspected.

He swung his backpack around and pulled out a surge provider, courtesy of his tech genius friend Pidge, and attached it to the door. Theoretically it was going to send a surge of electrical current through the door, and silently knock out whatever alarm system it was no doubt connected to so Lance could successfully pick the lock without getting caught. So it was either going to work, and he was going to owe Pidge serious bank, or he was going to go to prison and force Pidge to bail him out. Either way, Pidge would be getting a phone call when all was said and done. 

He activated the machine and waited a minute until it gave him the green light before pulling out his lock picking kit that he’d spent way too much money on. But as God as his witness- he was breaking out whatever lie in wait for him. There were aliens there. No doubt in his mind. Carefully he picked the lock, making sure to watch his back for anyone who may have snuck up on him or any idiots in the group out front who may yell at him and give his position away.  _ Click _ .

The door opened with no problems and Lance slipped inside, this is where things got tricky. No one had ever been inside of Area 51 and talked about it. There were no pictures, no drone footage, no camera maps to go off of to help him, so now that he was where he wanted to be he was flying by the seat of his pants. First things first was to try and find a disguise. He needed a way to blend in. He got a lab coat out of his bag that he’d brought with, unsure if it would actually help but it was better than nothing, “Gotta ditch the bag…”, He said silently to himself. If anyone saw him with this rusty old backpack they would no doubt question his authority to be standing within the walls of America’s most secretive military base. So he shoved it behind a set of pipes by the door and slowly made his way down the halls.

He made note that for a heavily guarded base the halls were relatively empty. They resembled something of the halls from the lab in Stranger Things, footsteps even echoing his he stepped too hard or too fast. Unfortunately most doors seemed to be locked with a scanner to open them. And with his one time use surge provider sticking to the back door he was at a loss for getting in. But he knew that secrets he could only dream of wait for him beyond.

Turning the corner Lance stopped and held his breath, a break room. There was a small window on the door to said break room which let him know thankfully that it was empty. Maybe there was something in there that could help him get into some of the locked rooms. So he checked around him, ensuring the coast was clear, and slipped inside. He scurried over to a section of employee lockers, hoping someone had an extra badge in their bag or something similar. 

He knew he had to work faster now, that cameras were picking up his every move and it wouldn’t take long before a security guard could tell he didn’t belong so he started rummaging quickly through different lockers. He had to contain himself when he found a badge belonging to one of the employees, someone by the name of Iverson who according to his card had security clearance Q. And Lance knew that meant access to everything top secret. He jumped up and down for joy, “Alien ass, here I come.”

He ducked back out into the hallway, still amazed at how he hadn’t run into anyone yet, and made his way to the more restricted looking areas. The ones with red signs notifying people to turn around, that only people with the highest security level were allowed further. And according to the card in Lance’s hand that read ‘General Iverson’- Lance had those high security levels. He smirked before panicking as he heard voices. 

Ducking behind a corner Lance held his breath as two scientists (He thinks that's what they were, they were wearing lab coats) strutted down the hall, right past him not even paying him a second glance. He exhaled heavily and resumed his track, having come down somewhat from his mini heart attack. He was just glad that whoever had walked by him was too oblivious to think to ask him who he was or what he was doing there. 

Lance came to a large metal door with ‘Security Level Q required beyond this point’ written in big red letters. This was it. These were the secrets he came to find. He was going to either find an alien, or be imprisoned. There was no inbetween for him. God his mother would kill him if she found out he’d skipped out on a week of classes to drive to Nevada for  _ this _ . And if he actually went to jail? Well then she’d kill him twice. He helped the stolen security card to the panel and was granted easy access to a long corridor. So many doors, which to pick. Some looked like they were probably offices of high ranking officials. Nope. Other’s looked like they may have held some nuclear weapons. Nope. But towards the end of the hall there was one door that looked unlike the rest.

It was plane and grey and dull. The least decorated of all the doors by far, but there was something so inconspicuous about it that made it seem suspicious. It was  _ too _ empty. Like they were trying to keep people away by making everything else seem much more interesting. Whatever Lance was waiting for, it was right here. One door was between him and the alien of his dreams. Some hot babe to sweep him off his feet. He would break them out and live happily ever after. So he swiped. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he entered the room, sweat began to bead on his forehead at the thought of whatever he had discovered. What if he really was the one to bring aliens into the forefront focus of the public? He could see it now, the headlines reading, ‘College Student turned Hero Lance McClain reveals the Truth the government has been hiding about our galaxy’. Okay so maybe he was getting a bit ahead of himself but still. 

Finally he was in the room and it was- empty. The room was some boring four walled grey room with a set of lockers and a vial of something in the middle. This couldn’t possibly have been what they were trying to hide. He approached it carefully, not knowing if it was some sort of poison or something and studied the vial. It was slim and long, something akin to a test tube, but it had a spray applicator almost like perfume. The liquid inside was purple. Deep beautiful purple with specks of indigo and… it almost looked as the galaxy itself was held inside. He reached out, unthinking of any consequences only focused on the liquid that was pulling him in.

His fingers wrapped around the vial, turning it on the pedestal to face him and pressing his thumb to the top. He wondered what it smelled like. It looked like it smelled like lilacs, “C’mon Lance… They’re not hiding perfume here.”, He scolded himself. He picked it up slowly to inspect it closer but as he did it seemed to have activated some pressure sensor and the lockers opened up into a door leading to a dark corridor. Startled, Lance accidentally sprayed himself with whatever the mysterious purple liquid was. And he was right, it smelled like lilacs.

“Oh god- what if that was poison. I’m dead.”, He lamented he gripped the vial tightly and shoved it in his back pocket, “Well if I’m a dead man… Might as well be a dead man who knows some government secrets.”, Lance reasoned with himself and began to make his way down the dark hall. 

Once at the end of the hall he fumbled in the dark for a door handle. Having to fumble again with Iversons clearance card to unlock it. But he opened the door and was met with a bright white room. It housed a small control panel and glass walls that looked down on something that looked like an apartment. Alright, now he was not only scared, but confused. There was a door into the living space with yet another clearance restriction panel. This had to be it. There had to be something living in the space… Right? This was what they were hiding. 

With a shaky hand Lance exited into the apartment area, he opened the door slowly trying to get a good look inside. He didn’t see anything through the windows… so maybe whatever it was wasn’t there. Maybe it had died, or was being tested, or-, “Ah!”

He was slammed against the wall hard, a hand wrapped around his neck and something growling in his ear. Lance squinted his eyes open and was met with more of that piercing purple/indigo. If there wasn’t a hand restricting his air flow already, his breath would have hitched. The hand dropped and he sucked in a hard breath trying to comprehend what he was looking at, “You’re not Iverson.”, The thing in front of him spoke. The alien.

This was it, Lance had actually found a  _ real _ alien. A tall, muscular humanoid creature with gorgeous eyes, a sharp jaw… and a bad haircut. It’s skin was a light purplish shade, and his ears resembled something akin to a cat. The alien seemed to be taking Lance in as well, his eyes raking up and down Lance’s body, his nose taking a deep whiff of the smell in the air, and his hands rubbing together as if trying to remember what Lance’s neck felt like, “N-no… I’m- I’m Lance.”, He stuttered.

The alien growled at him, “If you’re here to ask more questions I already told your supervisors- I’m not telling you anything until my ship is returned.”

“I- I don’t… I don’t work here.”, This seemed to have piqued the aliens interest as he raised one eyebrow, “I broke in.”

“Why?”

“To find aliens-”, Said alien seemed to get a kick out of this, letting out a small chuff that reminded Lance of a chuckle, “So- so to find you… I guess…”

The alien crossed his arms and made his way to the couch, sitting and crossing his legs, “And what exactly did you plan on doing once you found me?”

“W-well… I’m gonna break you out.”

“And how are you gonna do that?”

“Well… the doors open so- we can-”, The alien cut him off by tapping on a large beeping device attached to a collar around his neck.

“If leaving was that easy I would have done it already. I’m not strong enough yet to get this thing off”, A crash sounded in the hall and Lance looked at the alien like a deer in the headlights.

“You have to hide me- if they find me I’ll go to prison!”, He pleaded. The alien looked Lance up and down again, sniffing the air. He sighed and pointed to the spot he hid in when Lance had walked in. He explained it was the only blind spot to the windows and cameras and as long as he stood there, didn’t move, and didn’t talk, he’d be fine. 

Lance ran behind the door and stilled. He held his breath as someone ran into the room. He couldn’t see who it was, the door was in his face, but whoever it was seemed frantic by the heavy weight of their steps and quickened breathing, “Kogane!”, The voice shouted angrily. It was low and mean… Definitely didn’t sound like someone Lance wanted to go toe to toe with, “Who the fuck was in here?”

The alien, evidently named ‘Kogane’, yawned as if the tone of voice being taken wasn’t something he wasn’t used to, “Me. And you.”, He spoke, and Lance had to stifle a small laugh. So Kogane had a sense of humor.

“Don’t bullshit me- someone tripped the alarm and I sure as hell know you didn’t open that door yourself so who the fucks been talking to you?”

“Don’t know. I woke up and it was open.”, Kogane lied.

“Bull shit.”, The voice then stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and exiting back through the dark hallway.

“Thank you.”, Lance said quietly.

“No, thank you.”, Kogane said and walked towards Lance. Lance shied further into the corner but Kogane’s strong hands grabbed his shoulders and twisted his around. When he flipped up the back of the lab coat Lance squeaked- what was Kogane going to do? One hand left his shoulder and snaked into his back pocket and just as Lance thought he was going to get fucked by an alien- the hands were off him and when he turned Kogane had the vial of purple liquid in his hands.

Lance exhaled and spoke, “What is it?”

Kogane downed the whole bottle, “They’re my pheromones. Unlike you humans, Galra don’t continuously produce them. They just get stronger over time. They give us most of our strength, And now that I have them back, I can get my ship.”

“See I told you I would help you break out! I got your pheromones back for you.”, He boasted, breathing a sigh of relief when he found out that the liquid was not in fact poisonous and his skin wouldn’t be falling off.

“You got lucky.”

“Or I’m amazing and you should be thanking me.”, Kogane merely laughed and then fully ripped the neck collar off his body in one fail swoop. 

“Oh my god-”

“Now come on let’s go- You have an access card so use it.”, Lance nodded and swiped the card on Kogane’s command opening the door. Once the door was open Lance could hear the blaring alarm, “Shit…”, Kogane cursed.

“It must be because of the thing from your neck when you took it off-”, Kogane grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled him through the door into the dark hallway as he stalked off.

“We don’t have time for talking. We need to get to my ship.”

“R-right… Sorry… Do you have any idea where it is?”

“A hangar bay.”

“There’s one way in here- they’ve probably got armed guards waiting outside of it for us we can’t go this way!”, Lance protested as Kogane continued to drag him along.

“We’re not going out the way you came in.”, Suddenly Lance was yanked into a locker pressed flush against Kogane’s body and damn, was he chiselled, “They always take me this way to the hangar when they want me to teach them how to fly it.”, He said quickly as he pressed a number sequence into a keypad on the wall. The locker floor dropped and Lance screamed in terror as they fell into the hangar bay. Which sure enough, was filled with armed guards. 

Kogane stood abruptly and darted down the left side of the wall, far too quick for Lance’s eyes to keep up with. Lance felt his breath stop, no one had yet seem him, but he had no doubt they would the second he moved. And there was no way back the way he came. He was trapped. Oh god they were going to find him and if they didn’t shoot him on sight then he was going to spend the rest of his life locked up in a government facility. He’d seen way too much to be let go with a slap on the wrists. He knew- he had actually found the fucking alien. God he was so dead. He spotted a door beneath a loading dock that seemed to lead to outside… if he could get there then maybe-  _ maybe _ he could get out without being caught. 

He saw Kogane begin to pull the attention and focus of some of the guards with his movements and Lance saw this as his chance. Slinking behind some storage crates he made a slow spat for the door. He checked his surroundings at all times taking extra care not to make a sound. The alarm stopped abruptly and that same low voice from earlier boomed through the hangar, “We’ve been breached! We are on lockdown, all exits have been automatically sealed. This is not a drill. Suspect is a young man, 6ft 3’’, dubious ethnicity. Suspected to be with test subject 7QR4X- Deatian on sight! This is NOT a drill!”

And that was how Lance found himself staring down the barrel of an automatic weapon. Oh god he was dead, “Hands behind your back!”, One of them shouted. He dumbly complied, scared out of his mind and a rough hand grabbed his wrists and yanked him down to the ground.

“Ah!”, He cried in pain as his knees hit the floor, “I’m listening easy-”

“You’re trespassing so shut up!”, One of them spat handcuffing him. Across the hangar Lance locked eyes with Kogane who had reached the base of his ship. At least Lance’s legacy would live on in the incredibly hot alien he got out. Another hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him forward, unable to catch himself on hand cuffed hands his face smashed into the hard floor. He looked up again and Kogane was gone. Maybe the ship taking off would provide Lance another distraction. Unlikely.

“Get away from him!”, Kogane appeared before Lance and started taking out guard after guard, shots were fired at him but they merely bounced off his skin as Lance watched, amazed. While the guards were down Kogane grabbed Lance and threw him over his shoulder before running into his ship. His mind was trying far too hard to comprehend the fact that he wasn’t going to die in prison to bother and ask why the ship was a giant black cat.

He dropped Lance onto a chair and plopped himself in what appeared to be the pilot seat, flipping switches and pushing various buttons as the ship hummed to life around them, “I’m back black, and we’re getting out of here.”, He said to the ship, “You’re going to want to hang on.”, And before Lance could question it the ship shot off through the roof of the building, alarms blared and through the monitors Lance could see various guns and small missiles being shot towards them but none of them seemed to have an effect on the alien technology.

That’s right, Lance was really here. On a spaceship, with an alien, “Holy shit.”, He screamed, “Oh my fucking god what the fuck!?”

Kogane turned around and flicked a button, Lance assumed turning the ship on autopilot, “Are you okay?”, His voice was smooth like honey. It dripped with warmth, “They didn’t hurt you too bad did they?”, He walked over to Lance and with his bare hands ripped the handcuffs off.

Lance rubbed his wrists soothing the burn, “No I’m… I’m okay… Why did you help me? You could have gotten hurt and you were basically out of there.”

“I… I got an urge, I… I felt like I needed to protect you.”, Lance felt his face heat up and he looked away.

“Thank you, Kogane.”

“Keith.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Keith… Kogane is my last name. It’s what Iverson would call me.”

“Oh. Well, thank you Keith.”

“Thank you too- for… For getting my pheromones back. Having them extracted was pretty painful… they give me my strength so without them I was pretty powerless.”

“I’m just glad that’s what they wound up being”, Lance laughed, “I got sprayed with them by accident and I was worried I was gonna die.”, This seemed to have gotten Keith’s attention more than anything else.

“You got sprayed with them?”

“Yeah, when I picked them up and the door open I got kinda spooked so I sprayed it on me and-”, He was cut off with Keith’s lips pressing hard onto his own, “Mm-”, He noised in confusion and pushed Keith away, “Not that I didn’t thoroughly enjoy that- but what are you doing?”

“You were sprayed with my pheromones- we’re mates now-”

“Woah woah woah- We’re  _ what _ now?”

“Mates.”, Keith said, as if the answer was just so obvious, “Do humans not use the word mate like I thought? Would you prefer lovers?”

“Wait- hold up we just met and I- We don’t know each other-”, Sure he’d made joked about clapping alien cheeks but oh god how was this even real?

Keith sighed, realising he was going to have to explain, “On Diabazaal, my home planet, we galra have a custom called scenting. It’s where you transfer your pheromones to another person. Usually it doesn’t happen until many years into a relationship, only when you’re 100% sure that this is your soulmate.”

“What happens if you scent someone who isn’t your soulmate?”, Lance didn’t want to be bound to Keith over some galra ritual that meant nothing. He would feel terrible if he’d forced Keith into this over some accident.

“They die.”, Okay well that certainly wasn’t the answer Lance was expecting, “Pheromones are only compatible between soulmates. If you were sprayed with mine, you would be dead. Since you’re not, then that means you’re my soulmate.”

“Wait- okay- how do you know that death thing applies to humans? What if we’re immune to it-”

“When the people at the base stole them from me they sprayed them on themselves to try and take the strength they gave me. They all died within minutes.”, He explained, “You’re my soulmate Lance. It would also explain the overwhelming urge I had to protect you earlier.”

“S-so… we’re mates. We’re soulmates.”

“Yes.”, He looked at Lance and gently grabbed his hand, “Can I kiss you again?”, Lance curled his toes in his shoes and nodded slowly. Keith closed the distance slowly, this kiss holding less ferocity. Keith had smooth lips, Lance noted, soft and gentle when he wasn’t being stupidly impulsive. And he knew what he was doing, pressing hard at the right moments and pulling away just long enough to have Lance leaning in chasing him. His fangs nibbled Lance’s bottom lip lightly and he pressed Lance against the back of his chair, tongue sliding into his mouth. 

“Mm- slow- slow down…”, Lance said softly, “I’m… I’m feeling light headed.”

“I’m sorry, it’s because I’m… I’m scenting you again. I hope that’s okay.”, Lance nodded again, “Sometimes it can act as an- well I think humans call it an aphrodisiac. We don’t have to do anything. It’s like you said, we just met. Even if we are soulmates.”

“W-well I just… Is this the only place to do it cause… I don’t know I just-”

“There’s a bedroom.”, He said curtly and Lance flushed, “It’s nice… Big bed… If you want to.”, Lance bit his bottom lip and eyed Keith.

Concerned eyes, darker purple kiss stained lips, a slight flush, chiseled body... Lance would be an idiot to pass up the opportunity to have sex with an alien. An alien who’d told him they were soulmates. This was so much to comprehend. Was this really his life now? He was bonded for life in an alien- an incredibly hot alien too. How the hell did he get so lucky?

“We can… Please, I want to.”, Keith smiled and lifted Lance off the chair. Instinctively Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist and squeaked softly. 

He placed Lance gingerly on a lavish bed. Keith must have been someone important on his home planet if the decorations were any implications of social status. Keith crawled onto the bed and hovered over Lance, pressing another kiss to his lips, “You taste good. Like vanilla”, Keith hummed into him.

“S’my chapstick”, Lance breathed in between kisses.

“I like it”

“I’ll keep using it then.”, Keith hands next began to wander up and down Lance’s torso, pressing his chest in different places before pushing underneath his shirt and working on his skin. His fingertips burned patterns into his torso, brushing against a nipple every once and awhile but never staying in one place long enough to provide Lance with satisfaction, “Please…”, He whined when Keith mouthed lower onto his neck. 

“Please  _ what _ ?”, Keith clicked as he sucked a hickey on Lance’s neck.

“Please touch me…”

“I am touching you.”

“I mean… Lower…”, He smirked and tore Lance’s shirt open. His claws easily shredded the cotton material and he attatched his mouth to Lance’s nipple, “Oh… shit…”, Lance moaned as the tongue swirled around him. Keith’s hands snaked their way down to Lance’s belt, quickly undoing it.

“I’m so lucky to have a soulmate as gorgeous as you.”, And Lance’s heart fluttered in his chest at the comment, “I’m going to make you feel good Lance.”

“I wanna- I wanna make you feel good too.”, He breathed. Keith smiled at the remark and put his hands on Lance’s waistband, pulling his pants down.

“You will. Trust me.”, Once his pants were off Lance’s hardon was much clearer to see. It tented his baby blue boxer briefs, and there was already a small stain forming from where precum dripped from him. Keith placed a hand on Lance’s bulge and contorted his face in confusion which- yeah that expression kind of killed the mood. 

“What’s- what’s wrong?”, He asked nervously.

“You only have one dick?”, Keith asked.

“Yeah? Is that, is that a problem?”

“No- I just, well I have two. I didn’t even think that another species might have different-”

“Wait you have two? Two dicks- at the same time?”

“Yeah-”

“C-can I… Can I see?”, He asked licking his lips. Now this was something straight out of some kinky porno. Though he supposed just like Keith it was a bit naive of him to think that two completely different species would have the same kind of things rocking below the belt. Keith smirked and stood up, discarding his shirt revealing a  _ very _ chiseled chest. Like fuck, abs like that should be illegal. And his hands flew to his pants pushing them and his underwear down in one motion.

“Oh my fucking god-”, So not only was Keith blessed with two dicks, he was blessed with two massive dicks, “Those are- huge…”

“On my planet they’re actually considered average-”

“There is nothing average about that oh shit- Can I… I wanna- I wanna, can I put my mouth on them?”

“Yeah, that’d feel really good-”, Lance wasted no time in pushing to the end of the bed and taking both of Keith’s cocks gingerly in his hands. He placed his mouth on the top one, which had more ridges than the bottom one, “Fuck…”, Keith groaned tipping his head back. Lance sucked as far as he could on the top one, getting about three quarters of the way down to the base before he had to either stop of gag himself. And though the latter didn’t sound terrible, but there was a whole other dick he still had to give attention too, so he couldn’t wear his throat out too early. 

He popped off and dove onto the other cock, his hand jacking off the first one. Keith leaned forward over Lance and pushed his underwear down, groping and playing with his ass, “Fuck you have a nice ass…”, He whispered. He pulled apart Lance’s cheeks, loving the way the moan Lance let out vibrated around his cock, “Such a pretty hole…”, Keith moaned pressing a finger against it lightly, “Nice and tight- bet you’re gonna feel so good squeezing around one of my cocks-”

Lance pulled up off the second cock and looked at Keith, “I want both-”

“What?”

“I wanna take both, at the same time.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Is that not something-”

“No! I would love it, but… No one’s ever offered before. And aren’t humans fragile? I don’t want to hurt you-”

“You’re not going to hurt me. We just need to use lube, and go slow. But… two at once has always been kind of a fantasy of mine. And if we’re soulmates I find it hard to believe this is a one time thing and if we’re gonna be doing this more than I know for sure at least one day I’m going to want to take both so I mean we’re here right now so we might as well just go for it-”, He rambled.

“I have lubrication in my drawer.”, Keith pointed.

“Do you have condoms?”

Keith pursed his lips in confusion, “What are condoms?”

“Uhm- well… they go over your dick, it looks kind of like a balloon. But it prevents STD’s.”, Keith still looked confused, “Sexually transmitted diseases.”

“My species does not have STD’s.”

“Oh-...”, And shit that was an amazing revelation, “Well I’m not carrying anything so I guess we don’t need them then.”, Keith smiled and pushed Lance on his back.

“Good… Now let me take care of you.”, He placed himself between Lance’s legs, pushing them up so Lance’s ankles hooked on Keith’s shoulders, “You’re very flexible, I like that in a partner”

“I can do more too.”

“I bet you can.”, He leaned in and kissed Lance again, while his hand snaked to the drawer in the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube, “I’m gonna start to loosen you up okay?”

“Okay…”, He breathed against Keith’s lips. He braced himself when he felt Keith’s finger prod against his hole and push in lightly, “Fuck…”, He moaned.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah- god so good… add another…”, Keith complied, adding a second finger and massaging Lance’s insides, working his walls open by scissoring them apart, “Oh god… Shit it’s been so long since someones done this to me-”

“Done what? Fingered you?”, He added a third finger and Lance mewled, bucking his hips, “Don’t worry, I’ll finger you whenever you want.”, He pushed his fingers in deeper, adding a fourth and curling them up.

“Ah! Oh fuck!”, Lance screamed.

“Nice to see your species has a pleasure center just like mine.”, He mercilessly rammed his fingers against Lance’s prostate, “I love seeing your face twist in pleasure like this.”, Keith praised.

“God- oh god- don’t stop! Fuck, don’t stop!”

“Don’t you want my cock though?”, He smirked slowing his fingers, “Don’t you want both my cocks filling you nice and fat?”

“Yes! Yes, I want it please!”, Keith pulled his fingers out and Lance whined at the lack of something inside him as Keith took his top cock, which was slightly smaller and had ridges that were supposed to make the experience more pleasurable, lining it up first, “Fuck me- please-”

Not having to be asked twice Keith pushed in, and Lance’s ass practically sucked him in, “Shit… Fuck you’re so fucking tight-”

“You’re so fucking big-”, Keith looked to where he penetrated Lance, and shit was it the hottest thing in the world, “Keith… Fuck- faster- harder-”, Happy to comply he picked up his pace, slamming into Lance hard. The slap of his hips against Lance’s ass resonating through the bedroom on Keith’s ship, “Oh god! Yes! More! Fuck I want both-”

“Are you sure? It’s, fuck- it might be too much-”

“Keith I swear to god if I don’t have two cocks in my in the next minute I am going to tie you down and fuck myself on them-”

“Fuck… That sounds really fucking hot-”

“Maybe next time then- but now fuck me!”, He grabbed his second cock and lined it up, pushing in to Lance. He shivered as he bottomed out, he’d never had both his cocks inside someone at the same time. He’d heard of it being done, but had never found someone to do it with himself. See, the cocks had two different purposes. One, the slightly smaller and more rigid one was designed solely for the purpose of pleasure. But the other, the larger girthier one, was designed for impregnation. He had to make sure to pull out before his climax otherwise he could impregnate Lance. And yeah they were soulmates so he kind of assumed that one day it would actually happen. But they had just met that day and those were the kinds of thoughts meant for years in the future.

“Fuck, you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.”, Keith whispered, “You’re so pretty, so good.”, Lance keened at the praise, his whole body shaking, “You like that? Like being told you’re good? So good for me Lance. So pretty, such a good little fuck toy for me.”

“Fuck, I- I’m gonna cum- Oh shit you haven’t touched my dick and I’m gonna fucking cum!”, He moaned. And that's for sure something that had never happened. Someone who was so well endowed and good with what he was working with that Lance didn’t even need to be touched. 

“Cum for me. Be a good boy and cum squeezed tight around my cocks-”, Lance had gotten so lucky with Keith. A hot alien who was well endowed, good in bed, and a master at talking dirty- and fuck they were fucking soulmates. And that was a more comforting thought than Lance would have thought, “C’mon Lance, c’mon baby, cum”

As if ordered to do so, Lance came over his own heaving stomach, “Ah! Oh! Ah, Hah!”

“Shit- I’m gonna- gotta-”, He pulled out his second dick, the one designed for pregnancy and spilled his seed into Lance as he clenched around him.

“Oh fuck that feels so good”, Lance ground down onto Keith’s cock.

“Shit”, Keith collapsed onto Lance, kissing him hard before pulling out, “Fuck that was-”

“Amazing”, Lance finished, panting hard.

“Yeah… Yeah that was pretty amazing”, Keith smiled, “I’m gonna go get you a towel to clean up, kay?”

“Kay… Then we can cuddle.”

“Hmph”, He chuckled, “I figured you’d be a cuddler.”, He went to the bathroom, getting a towel and proceeded to help Lance clean off, and then crawled into the bed with him.

“So, why did you pull your second dick out?”

“It’s supposed to be used to get people pregnant, I figured you wouldn’t want that.”, He explained.

“Well, male humans can’t get pregnant. I don’t know about male galra, but you wouldn’t be able to get me pregnant.”

“Actually I would have. Galra reproduction isn’t limited to either sex, everyone has the ability to impregnante anyone. If my second dick had come inside you it would have deposited a uterus with a fertilized egg.”

“Oh… Oh wow… Okay, that’s kind of a lot to process… Fuck what if- shit, okay. Uhm, no more- no more second dick then. For a while.”, He said.

“Okay, I wouldn’t want to force you into something you didn’t want. Once we land on Altea I can-”

“Once we what?!”, Lance exclaimed.

“Altea, it is not the planet I was born from but it’s where I live. Most galra aren’t-”

“I can’t- I can’t go to Altea! I have- My friends, My family I can’t-”

“No Lance, you’re not understanding I’m not expecting you to live on Altea. It’ll take a couple hours to get there but I only intend to pick up an alchemical potion. Something I should have done when I first landed on Earth.”

“What will the potion do?”

“It’ll make me look human. I am a paladin, and I’m on a mission to protect my ship and its contents. I can explain more if you want but the gist of it is that I am supposed to hide my ship on Earth. We knew that you had little contact with outside solar systems but I didn’t think I’d be locked up on sight. This potion will change my skin tone and ears to something more fitting of a human, and then we’ll go back to Earth.

“So, are we boyfriends now?”

“Well on my planet, as soulmates we would be married. But, judging by your expression I take it humans move slower.”, Lance nodded, eyes wide, “Then yes, if boyfriends is what you want, boyfriends it is.”

“Boyfriends.”, Lance smiled

Keith nodded and agreed, “Boyfriends.”

“Hey Hunk! Guess fucking what? I got myself a hot alien boyfriend!”, Lance shouted as he walked into their shared apartment.

“Lance that is not funny- what the fuck, you were MIA all day I thought you got fucking arrested or kidnapped and I couldn’t call anyone cause you were breaking onto a military fucking base and-”, He stopped when he rounded the corner into the entry way and saw Keith, “Who the fuck is this?”

“This is Keith my hot alien boyfriend who I broke out of Area 51.”

“Guy looks pretty human to me.”

“That’s because he drank a potion that makes him look human so he won’t get held prisoner again.”

Hunk looked at Lance angrily, “This isn’t funny Lance I seriously thought you were gonna get killed or something.”

“I didn’t get killed and I got a hot alien boyfriend with two dicks and I he’s going to be living with us because he doesn’t have anywhere else.”

“He’s not an alien- and wait two dicks- and Living with us?!”, Hunk called after Lance as he dragged Keith into his bedroom, “Lance!?”

“Sorry Hunk, can’t hear you! Already out of the room!”, Lance called with a giggle as he shut the door. 

Hunk sighed and plopped onto the couch. He picked up his phone and dialed, groaning in exasperation when he was met with a voicemail, “Pidge call me back when you can, Cause I swear to god I’m going to fucking kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! This was really fun for me and I'm hoping to do more things like this in the future!


End file.
